


Laundry Day

by bustybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic porn at that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously porn porn porn, This is all Steph's fault, nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustybarnes/pseuds/bustybarnes
Summary: The sight of Steve doing mundane, domestic things just did Things to Bucky.  For example, today it was Steve in the middle of their bed folding laundry.  Just the simple act of sorting which shirts belonged to who, even though they wore each other shirts all the time, and folding them to put them away in the dressers just...well, Bucky gripped the doorway a little tighter before making it over to the bed in one step and latching onto Steve, pushing him back into the pillows.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).



> So this is what happens when you ask Steph what she wants for her birthday fic and she KNOWS you've been having difficulties writing porn. Happy Birthday, doll! 
> 
> Also, please consider that this is the first time in over a decade or thereabouts that I've written explicit m/m porn so be gentle when leaving feedback. 
> 
> And no it hasn't been beta'd because what the hell...

The sight of Steve doing mundane, domestic things just did Things to Bucky. For example, today it was Steve in the middle of their bed folding laundry. Just the simple act of sorting which shirts belonged to who, even though they wore each other shirts all the time, and folding them to put them away in the dressers just...well, Bucky gripped the doorway a little tighter before making it over to the bed in one step and latching onto Steve, pushing him back into the pillows.

“Hi?” Steve let out a surprised squeak as he was pinned to the bed, Bucky’s solid weight a welcomed one. He leaned down and licked along Steve’s lower lip, the smile that was lingering there fading into a moan as they settled into a more comfortable position with Bucky cradled between Steve’s flannel covered legs. Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, swallowing another moan as he propped himself up on one arm and slid the other hand under the flimsy shirt Steve wore on laundry day, scraping his nails lightly up and down Steve’s chest. Steve arched up into the kiss hungrily, chasing Bucky’s tongue back into his own mouth, all the while his own hands were pulling Bucky’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans so he could slip his hands down and cup Bucky’s ass.

Bucky groaned and broke their kiss, resting his forehead on Steve’s, their breathing heavily. “We’re both entirely too clothed for what I have in mind.” He dropped a kiss on Steve’s nose before hopping off the bed. His t-shirt was thrown in the direction of the ensuite, along with Steve’s he was happy to see, but he left his jeans and shoes right there on the floor beside the bed. “C’mon, doll, don’t make me wait or those pajamas are history…” Bucky stalked back to where Steve knelt on the bed, hooking a finger in the waistband and tugging until he fell forward into an embrace.

“Give a guy a chance there, Buck…” Steve was still a little breathless and the hitch in his voice went straight to Bucky’s cock. He’d been hard as soon as he’d walked in on domestic Steve earlier but Steve being a tease was always even more of a turn on. He licked his lips as he watched Steve slowly, entirely too slowly for his liking, slide his pajama pants down and lean back on the bed to kick them off before laying back. “Besides, looks like you might need some time to cool off.” Steve licked his lips as Bucky gave his cock a few lazy strokes, just for show.

“You insinuatin’ I don’t have stamina? Because you should know better.” He canted his hips forward, his cock jutting out, both hands on his hips now. “Besides, you’re the one who needs to catch up with the program, Stevie.” He motioned to Steve’s half hard dick. “I mean if you’re not interested…” Bucky moved his hand back to jerking himself off, albeit without any hurry, letting his head roll back and closing his eyes, losing himself in the sensation, using the precome that had been gathering at the head of his dick as lubrication. He didn’t even try to stop the smile that broke out when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the head of the bed.

“Oh I’m interested.” And Bucky heard the telltale sign of Steve opening the drawer of their bedside table. 

“Good...but we won’t be needing that...yet.” Bucky grinned lasciviously as he moved around until he was licking and nibbling down Steve’s abs and into the V-cut into his hips, knowing which places to avoid as overly ticklish spots and which spots to pay extra attention to to make Steve moan deep and tremble. He cupped Steve’s burgeoning erection in one hand as he continued to map a body he knew better than his own, practically worshipping every inch of flesh. When he felt his chin press against Steve’s dick, Bucky kissed and tongued around its base before running his tongue up Steve’s length and swallowing him in one go, flattening his tongue and hollowing his throat, willing his gag reflex to relax. Bucky felt Steve’s thighs tense and a series of obscenities tumble from his lover’s lips. He reached up and raked the nails of one hand down Steve’s chest just hard enough to leave raised welts as he increased his suction and moved up off his dick in just the way he knew drove Steve to distraction. Bucky flicked his tongue over the head of Steve’s cock lightly before swallowing him again with no suction at all, bringing both hands down to knead his thighs just this side of too hard, grounding him in the present, all the while running his tongue all over the shaft he held carefully between his lip-covered teeth.

“Jesus fuck…” Steve moaned and Bucky answered with a moan of his own, knowing exactly what the vibrations would do as they danced over his cock. Bucky worked one hand between them to fondle and tug, gently, on Steve’s sac. Steve answered that by carding his hands through Bucky’s hair reverently. He kept up, albeit at a random pace, increased suction when he let Steve’s cock slide out of his mouth and then no suction when he swallowed him again. He heard Steve thrashing his head soon and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Bucky propped himself up on one elbow, licking the saliva and precome off his lips, and looked down on Steve. “Now who needs time to cool down?” Steve answered by leaning up and crushing his mouth to Bucky’s, his tongue forcing past the smirk on his swollen lips and groaning when he tasted himself in Bucky’s mouth. 

“Please tell me you’re not stopping because that would just be rude,” Steve was out of breath by the time he broke away from their kiss.

“When have I ever been able to say no to you?” Bucky reached over and grabbed the lube and Steve flopped back down onto the bed. He scooted down the bed until he had one of Steve’s thighs over his shoulder and he gave one last lick up the length of his cock just to tease him before licking his way down until both thighs were propped on his shoulders. Bucky kissed and nuzzled at his sac, moving it out of the way so he could lick down his perineum. Steve canted his hips up and Bucky moved his hands underneath him to spread his cheeks until he could get what he was after. He leaned forward and licked across Steve’s hole repeatedly, slowly at first but lapping at it languidly, spurred on by the litany of nonsense spilling from Steve’s mouth, interspersed with “Oh God...yeah...fuck so good”. Bucky flattened his tongue across his hole and left it there, letting the taste of Steve wash over him before just rocking his tongue back over the ring of muscle back and forth repeatedly, before pulling back and pushing in with just the tip of his tongue to move back and forth.

“Keep that up and ‘m not gonna last…” Steve panted so Bucky relented, moving back and letting Steve’s legs slide from his shoulders and sitting up with a grin, wiping saliva from his chin. He didn’t say so much as a word as he locked eyes with Steve for a moment, the grin shifting to a loving smile, before picking up the lube and popping the cap to coat his fingers. Bucky tossed the lube back down beside Steve and shifted to focus on prepping his lover. It wouldn’t take much but it was all about building anticipation. He always started with one finger, pressing in and out slowly until Steve was staring at him in mock-anger, then adding a second, scissoring them open and shut, moving them back and forth. Bucky knew exactly which way to curl and move them to hit Steve’s prostate so he’d arch off the bed, Bucky’s name a moan on his lips. Back and forth, scissored open a couple of times and, just when Steve was about to beg him to add a third finger, Bucky would slide in a third finger and Steve sighed. He withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed himself up, the sighs and moans Steve was making him impatient to be inside him.

“Christ, Stevie, you looked completely wrecked,” Bucky lined himself up and pushed in slowly, Steve’s ankles locking around his waist and pulling him closer. “What’s the rush, sweetheart? You got somewhere to be?” All the breath is knocked out of hm as Bucky bottoms out, hips meeting Steve’s ass sharply. Steve grins, his tongue sticking out and Bucky has to lean down and chase that tongue back into his mouth. Their hands find each others and Bucky moves to pull back until he’s almost completely out of Steve and slams back in with just enough force to jar them apart, pulling and ‘oof’ out of Steve. He does that again two more times with varying amounts of force, the last time canting his hips to hit Steve’s prostate when he re-enters him, Steve’s grip on his hands tightening and his back arching up off the bed. The muscles of his ass even tighten around Bucky’s cock and Goddamn didn’t that feel incredible. Steve was always so tight and hot, no matter how many times they did this or how much prep there was. Bucky had to stop and take a deep breath, willing his nerves to calm down just a notch.

“What’s a matter, Buck...feeling a little on edge?” Steve punctuated the end of his question by clenching the muscles of his ass around Bucky again and Bucky groaned. He moved again partially out of spite, pivoting his hips back and forth at just the right angle to drag his dick across Steve’s prostate as payback and to see the look of absolute ecstasy on his face, head thrown back. Bucky leaned down and licked and nibbled along his collarbone, his rhythm never faltering for a second, until Steve was leaning down searching out Bucky’s mouth for a kiss. It was messy, all tongues and teeth clashing against each other. Bucky pried one hand out of Steve’s to slide between them and wrap around his dick, jerking him off in opposing times to his thrusts, corkscrewing his hand up and over the leaking head of Steve’s dick to gather the precome there to use as lube.

“Fuck Stevie I’m so close…” Bucky broke their kiss but kept nose pressed to the hollow just under Steve’s ear, licking the sweat that was beading down his neck. He sped up the strokes on Steve’s cock as his hips snapped back and forth, his body chasing the orgasm he could feel building. He felt Steve spill over his hand and both of their stomachs as he heard his name spill from Steve’s lips in a rush of “GodloveyousomuchBucky”. Bucky leaned up and, with one last thrust, the muscles of Steve’s ass clenching around him with his own orgasm, Bucky came with a breathy moan, Steve’s name sounding more like a prayer. He stilled his movements, just looking down on Steve, who was looking up at him with his dopey afterglow face.

“I hope you know I’m not rewashing all this laundry.”


End file.
